


Let Me Take Care of You

by Kimya-Kay (Kimya)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kink is very light, Daddy!Seungri, M/M, Office Sex, Top!Seungri, alternative universe, bottom!Jiyong, more caretaking and less kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/Kimya-Kay
Summary: CEO Lee Seungri was svelte in a black Gucci suit and white shirt with the first two buttons undone revealing a triangle of bronze skin. He was wearing slick black shoes encrusted with silver on the tips. His hair was smoothed back from his face and coiffed to give him extra height. Aside from how he looked, he moved with an air of confidence and power that drew the awareness of everyone in the restaurant. People orbited around him eager for a scrap of his attention and Seungri managed to give it freely and easily.





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphiqueee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiqueee/gifts).



> This is my fic for the Valentines Day Event in the BigBang 18+ Thread on the OneHallyu. I've never actually written Daddy!kink so this was a new experience for me. It's pretty soft as far as Daddy!kink goes, and I really had a great time even if the fic gave me some serious issues at times. lol. 
> 
> As always, editing is done by me so excuse my typos. 
> 
> ~Enjoy~
> 
> Name: Sapphique  
> Bias: GD  
> Type: BIGBANG x BIGBANG  
> Preference: M/M  
> Ship: Nyongtory  
> AU: Office!AU  
> Kink: Daddy-kink  
> Details: CEO Seungri in a suit, GD is bottom

“As you can see Japanese cuisine is very popular, not only in large cities like Seoul, but in cities all over Asia,” The man at the front of the room, Lee something, smiled brightly, and gestured as he spoke. Even though he articulated well, his words practically tripped over each other as he talked, which was oddly endearing.

Jiyong looked down at the portfolio that had been waiting for him when he walked into the conference room. It was well done, the colors bold and clear, the lines of text and graphs easy to follow, and the facts laid out in a way that was easy to see but not aggressive.

“Any questions?” The kid smiled winningly at them and Jiyong knew Lee Whoever had been a good choice as a presenter. The idea was fresh and young, and the presenter matched that theme. Still he wasn’t sure if he was willing to invest. He’d only come to this presentation as a favor for a friend of a friend.

There are some questions, most of them easy enough to figure out if you read the portfolio and the business plan that was available online, which of course Jiyong did.

Once there were no more questions the kid smiled again. “Well if you’re interested in tasting the product before you decide to invest, I’ve got some samples.” Then he opened the door, rather dramatically, and staff poured in, pushing carts laden with steam bowls of ramen.

“Very nice,” Jiyong said, his stomach rumbling as the smell filled the room. This was fucking brilliant. The staff served bowls and placed bottled water with the Aori logo already on them. As they ate, the kid wandered around the room, answering questions, and talking to each person, while a slide show played on the large white screen, showing schematics and building concepts.

Overall it was very well done, and the ramen was fucking delicious.

“CEO Kwon, how’s your meal?” Jiyong looked up and found the smiling kid right in front of him beaming, with his eyes flickering between Jiyong’s scraped empty bowl and Jiyong’s face.

“It was good,” Jiyong said honestly.

The kid gave him a look like all his dreams had come true at Jiyong’s words and Jiyong found himself moved. “Thank you, so much,” he bowed. “I’m so honored and appreciative that you came here with your busy schedule. I’ll remember to tell Youngbae hyung how grateful I am that convinced you.” He gave Jiyong a shy smile, “I’m a big fan.”

Jiyong fought down a blush of embarrassment, he didn’t get that as much these days. “Thank you,” the kid beamed at him and Jiyong felt an answering smile tug the corner of his mouth. “You did well,” he said, because he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

The kid bowed again, his eyes lighting up and his cheeks flushing just a bit. “Thank you, sir, thank you so much.” He smiled. “Please let me know if you have any questions about anything.”

Then he was gone, flashing that sweet cute smile at all the other people in the room. Jiyong didn’t know if he would invest, restaurants weren’t really his thing, but you could tell a lot about a company by the presentation and Yuri Holdings had done very well with this one. It was something to think about.

Jiyong barely had time to start his car before Youngbae called him, “How did it go?”

“It was an investment proposal, Bae, not a blind date,” Jiyong said, rolling his eyes. “But it went well, he did a good job.”

“Aw, I knew he would, I’ll have to tell Daesung he did well.”

“How do you even know this kid?”

“I told you he’s best friends with Daesung, the guy I went to college with.”

“Daesung? The guy Seunghyun has been in love with forever?”

“Yes, that Daesung.”

“Huh, I didn’t know Daesung was business-minded like that.”

“Oh he’s not, he and Seungri have been friends since they were young, but Seungri got into business while Daesung got into music like me.”

“Hm.” Jiyong made it onto the highway, and sighed, “I should have had my driver pick me up, traffic is terrible.”

“You can listen to that new song I sent you last week, since you have free time.”

“Ugh, Bae, you’re killing me.”

“Love you too, bro. Gotta go, let me know what you think of the song.”

Youngbae hung up before Jiyong could say anything else.

That was the end of it or so Jiyong thought. He wasn’t really looking to invest in a restaurant but he was invited to the Grand Opening of the Aori ramen two months later.

The grand opening was run of the mill, Jiyong had been to plenty of them before. But what really caught his attention was Seungri. Gone was the sweet faced, smiling kid from the presentation. CEO Lee Seungri was svelte in a black Gucci suit and white shirt with the first two buttons undone revealing a triangle of bronze skin. He was wearing slick black shoes encrusted with silver on the tips. His hair was smoothed back from his face and coiffed to give him extra height. Aside from how he looked, he moved with an air of confidence and power that drew the awareness of everyone in the restaurant. People orbited around him eager for a scrap of his attention and Seungri managed to give it freely and easily.

When Seungri made his way to their table he shed his CEO mannerism and smiled shyly at Youngbae’s compliments and waved away his congratulations. “I’m just happy you came, hyung, really thank you.”

Youngbae shook his head, “There’s a lot of people here, Seungri.”

Seungri shrugged, “Yeah, but I don’t really know a lot of them. I’m glad someone I know is here.” He turned and bowed to Jiyong. “Thank you for coming, Jiyong-ssi. I know you have a busy schedule, I feel really proud that you made time to come here.”

The words sounded so sincere Jiyong couldn’t think up a sarcastic comment which was what he usually did when someone took Jiyong too seriously. “Ah, it was really no problem. Everything was great.”

“Thank you!” Seriously, how did Seungri manage to make two words sound like Jiyong had just made his life? “I really admire what you’ve accomplished, it’s really an honor.”

“Have you heard Daesung’s new song yet? His album is almost done,” Youngbae said, drawing Seungri’s attention. Youngbae knew him well enough to know Jiyong didn’t take admiration very well, it made him uncomfortable.

Someone stopped by their table and Seungri stood and transformed right back into CEO mode as he smiled graciously and nodded at the guest. Really, it was fascinating.

“I have to go, hyung, Jiyong-ssi, will you guys come to my club for the after party?” Seungri said, smoothing his jacket down. “It will be more fun than this.”

They agreed and Jiyong couldn’t help but watch Seungri walk away, the way those pants hugged Seungri’s ass was downright vulgar.

Seungri was right, the party at Monkey Museum is much more fun. They had a table reserved for them in VIP when they got there and unlimited drinks on the house. Jiyong and Youngbae hadn’t been out in a while, they worked too hard, so they went a little overboard on shots before heading to the dancefloor to make idiots out of themselves.  

The music was awesome and Jiyong forgot about Seungri all together until he hears, “Everybody put your hands in the air!”

Jiyong threw his hands up even as he turned and searched for the source of the voice. Youngbae laughed at him, took him by the shoulders and spun him around to see Seungri standing at the DJ booth. But he’s not just standing there. He’s lost his jacket, the sleeves of his shirt have been rolled up to reveal his forearms, and several more of the buttons on his shirt are undone. The shirt is so plastered to Seungri’s body with sweat Jiyong can see the outline of his nipples through it.

Fuck.

“If you’re having a good time make some noise!” The crowd screamed and Jiyong could feel the atmosphere shifting, people were bouncing around, all gravitating towards the DJ booth. “I’m gonna play my favorite song for you guys, you ready to fucking bounce!” The crowd screamed again and Jiyong shivered at the energy in the air. Jiyong hadn’t been in a crowd like this before, but he recognized the energy, usually he was on stage when he felt it, it was a whole other experience to be right in the thick of it.

The music cut off for a minute and anticipation filled the room then familiar music filled in the silence, _“Yeongwonhan geon jeoldae eobseo gyeolguge neon byeonhaetji...”_

The crowd went wild, and Jiyong froze, his mouth hanging open as he heard his own lyrics screamed so loud it made his ears ache for the first time in three years.  Seungri knew all the lyrics and screamed them along with the crowd, directing them when to jump and when to scream.

It was surreal and Jiyong wasn’t quite drunk enough to handle it. A hand gripped his shoulder and he turned to see Youngbae watching him a worried look on his face. Youngbae leaned in, “Let’s go get a drink.”

Jiyong nodded, but he couldn’t move yet, he stayed a little longer, feeling the energy of the crowd, soaking it in. He hadn’t realized how much he missed it. Then he let Youngbae drag him back to their table and feed him shots until his heart stopped thundering in his chest.

“Who the fuck does this guy think he is?” Jiyong asked, leaning into Youngbae. They’re on the edge of the dance floor. They had been dancing until the third time Jiyong had careened into the other dancers and Youngbae dragged him out of the crowd. He was only leaning because he needed to be close so he can be heard over the music and not because he’s too drunk to stand on his own. He’s a CEO too, he doesn’t get wasted in public. “And why does he know how to do so much stuff.”

Youngbae gave him an amused glance and looped a supporting around Jiyong’s waist, not that he needed it. “I don’t think he meant anything by it, he’s always been a fan of your music.” Youngbae said. “That’s just how Seungri is, he picks up skills like they’re freaking hobbies.”

Jiyong blinked at him, “But you complain all the time about how he’s always getting into trouble overseas.”

Youngbae laughed, “Apparently he was ‘networking’ not getting into trouble.” Youngbae rolled his eyes.

Jiyong looked back at the DJ booth where Seungri had opened a few more buttons on his shirt. “Whys he still even wearing that shirt?” Jiyong muttered, but he didn’t think Youngbae heard him.

Jiyong was not intimidated. He’d made plenty of noise himself starting his own entertainment company at twenty-seven and surpassing his old label YGE’s success within a year. He got tired of filling someone else’s pockets. Even though he didn’t make his own music all his artists were tops sellers and he got to produce a lot more which was fulfilling in its own way.  He didn’t need to compare himself to some twenty-five year old kid with an obvious affinity for business, great connections and really nice broad shoulders.

When he looked back at the DJ booth Seungri was gone. Jiyong turned to look at Youngbae just in time to see the crowd part for Seungri as he made his way to them. Up close the shirt was even more see through, Jiyong could clearly make out the lines of his pecs and the long smooth skin of his abdomen. Seungri’s skin was basically glowing and Jiyong didn’t think it was fair that someone looked that good when they were all hot and sweaty.

“You guys need more drinks?” Seungri asked, looking at their empty hands.

“We’re good, especially him,” Youngbae said tilting his head towards Jiyong.

Jiyong thought about protesting but he wasn’t interested in embarrassing himself and if Youngbae said he should drink anymore, he was probably right.

“Well let me know if you need anything,” Seungri said, his eyes scanning the club, it was obvious he was checking the flow of the crowd, he nodded to the bouncers dispersed throughout the crowd and turned back to them. “You guys should dance, you make me feel like a bad host just standing there.”

Youngbae laughed, “We’ll dance in a bit, I want to get some water into Jiyong first.”

Seungri looked at him again more seriously and Jiyong tried to straighten some and just managed to throw Youngbae off balance making them both sway in place. “Why don’t you go back to VIP, your table is still reserved, I’ll send someone over with water and something for him to eat.”

“Him is right here you know,” Jiyong muttered, and even he could tell he was pouting. The problem with alcohol was sometimes it turned Jiyong into a giant toddler, apparently tonight was one of those times.

“Thanks Ri,” Youngbae said, leading Jiyong away.

Youngbae made him drink a bottle and a half of water and eat a whole plate of crackers and cheese. Though he felt better it meant he had to keep running to the bathroom.

He was washing his hands when he heard a soft breathy whine from one of the closed stalls. He paused, it was hard to make out over the loud music, but he could just barely hear the unmistakable sound of fucking. Well, it was a club so that’s not too out of the ordinary. But when he glanced at the mirror he saw two sets of obviously male shoes. Jiyong quickly averted his eyes, that wasn’t new either, but he’s not interested in finding out anybody’s secret. He finished washing his hands and reached for the paper towels. It was easier to hear them without the water running and there was a low muffled groan before someone growled. Jiyong made for the exit before he could hear more, on his way out he glanced in the mirror and accidently caught a glimpse of the shoes again, it wasn’t hard to make out the distinctive black and silver shoes he’d seen Seungri wearing earlier and Jiyong almost froze again. Then a muffled, “Yes, please, oh god.” Had him practically running out of the bathroom.

He stood outside for a minute, his heart was pounding and he couldn’t place why. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen or heard two men having sex, not even men he knew. Hell, he’d blown and been blown in his fair share of club bathrooms, in his younger days.  So why was he standing there practically clutching his pearls like some inexperienced virgin?

“You okay? You were gone for a while.” Youngbae said when Jiyong sat next to him at their table. “You didn’t get sick did you?”

Jiyong shook his head but didn’t know what else to say, so he just stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth. Seungri, somewhere between DJing and plowing some guy in the bathroom, sent over a tray of bread, cheese, and crackers. That plus the water had gone a long way to sobering Jiyong up, now he was just tired. “I think I’m about ready to call it a night,” Jiyong said, pulling out his phone.

“I’ll have my driver pick us up,” Youngbae said pulling out his own phone.

“Bae, I can get home just fine, I’m not even drunk anymore.”

Youngbae ignored him and finished sending his text. “He’ll be here in fifteen minutes, I’m going to go to the bathroom first.”

Jiyong rolled his eyes, he wasn’t going to argue, Youngbae liked to mother him sometimes and it was always best to just let him do it, in fact Jiyong kind of liked it.  Jiyong leaned against the wall behind his chair and closed his eyes, he really was tired, and he could practically feel his bed already.

“You okay?”

Jiyong opened his eyes and saw Seungri crouched down beside his chair. Seungri was wearing a different shirt, this one was black, but the buttons were still half undone, and from the angle he was sitting Jiyong could see quite a bit of skin down Seungri’s shirt. His hair was a little messy, but he didn’t look like he just made someone make whimpering pleasure noises in the bathroom not ten minutes ago.

Seungri’s expression went from curious to worried when Jiyong didn’t speak and Jiyong made himself answer, “I’m fine, just tired.” Jiyong sat up adjusting his shirt and collar and hoping he didn’t look too sloppy. “Car is on its way.”

“Glad you’re feeling better,” Seungri said, giving him another of his winning smiles. “Where’s Youngbae Hyung?”

“Bathroom.”

“Ah okay, do you mind if I sit with you until he comes back? I don’t want him to leave before I can thank him.”

Jiyong nodded and Seungri joined him, sliding next to him in the plush red booth. Seungri looked like he wanted to talk, so Jiyong closed his eyes and watched Seungri through his eyelashes, figuring Seungri was the respectful kind of person who wouldn’t force conversation. He was right because Seungri just took out his phone and started typing away, leaving Jiyong free to really look at him for the first time.

It was obvious from the beginning that Seungri was attractive, but now Jiyong let his eyes trace the line of Seungri’s jaw, the tilt of his brows, and of course, God help him, Seungri’s sweet cupid’s bow of a mouth, who even has a mouth like that? What the hell? Even with no one watching him Seungri seemed to exude a kind of natural confidence that was obvious in everything he did, even when he was practically sitting still.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Jiyong opened his eyes and saw Seungri watching him. “I didn’t mean to overstep, but, well, it’s one of my favorite songs, and I usually play it when I do a set.”

Jiyong sighed, and his eyes closing fully for a moment, before answering. “It’s fine.” He said at last. “I haven’t heard that song in a long time, it was nice.” It was nice, if a little unexpected. Jiyong’s own emotional response was his own issue.

“I’m glad,” Seungri gave him a relieved smile and went back to his phone.

When Youngbae came back, they keep their goodbyes very short helped along by Jiyong playing up how tired he was. The ride back to his apartment felt uncomfortably long. Even with the beginnings of a headache, Jiyong’s mind kept wandering to the skilled way Seungri’s hands and body moved and what he could possible do with those hands and that body to make someone whimper behind closed doors.

By the time he got home Jiyong just wanted to sleep but his mind was still very awake. With a sigh Jiyong made his way to the bathroom. He turned the water on while he brushed his teeth to let it warm up.

After he stepped into the shower he stood there for a moment just let the hot water wash over him soothing his tired muscles. He washed quickly and then turned his attention to his very persistent erection. He’d been half hard since he saw Seungri in the bathroom and he finally let his brain go where it wanted.

The position of their shoes told Jiyong Seungri was a top and Jiyong let his mind wander. Let his mind build the movements of Seungri’s hands, the smooth way his body moved, and the confident tilt of Seungri’s smile into a fantasy. It was jumbled together, his mind latching onto how it would feel for those hands to clench on his arms, his shoulders, his hips. The way it would feel for that smile, no that smirk to press against Jiyong’s mouth, the side of his neck.  And finally the sure way Seungri would move against him, the way their bodies could find a hard, hot rhythm.

Jiyong came with a sharp cry, his body shivering and his knees going weak as the waves of pleasure twisted through him. He ended up leaning against the wall of the shower, his cheek pressed against the cool tile while his body quaked through the aftershocks.

So. That was a thing that happened.

Now he was really tired. Jiyong rinsed and then walked on shaking legs into his bedroom. He managed to pull some boxers on before he crawled under his sheets and fell asleep before he could fully think about what he’d done.

In the morning, Jiyong tried to sift through his feelings, obviously he wanted Seungri. But this felt like more than that. Jiyong doesn’t date, he’s too busy. He has friends for when he needs to scratch an itch, but that’s as far as it goes.

Seungri made Jiyong want something though. He wasn’t not sure what, but it was more than just a good fuck, though, God, he knows it would be good. He’s interested in Seungri, wanted to talk to him, get to know him.

But Jiyong doesn’t have time for that. Much better to get this itch scratched, and avoid Seungri until the urge fizzles out. That’s what Jiyong has done in the past.  Jiyong shot a text to one of his friends with benefits, and went about his day.

After getting thoroughly fucked that night, Jiyong almost felt like a new man. If he’d maybe slipped once or twice and fantasized it was Seungri fucking him, it wasn’t a big deal. Brains were weird and time would get him passed it.

Of course, because the universe hated him, he assistant scheduled a dinner meeting not even a week later in one of the Aori private dining rooms, of all places. Jiyong doesn’t bother to bitch about it to his assistant, she was just doing her job it’s not her fault Jiyong has some weird crush on the owner of the restaurant.

The meeting was tedious because it was with his investors and Jiyong had to smile and pretend he liked the assholes for more than their money. But the food was good, and the service was fantastic. When he was walking out the manager stopped him. “Seungri is in his office, he said you’re welcome to stop by after your meeting if you’re up for it.”

Well, it would be rude to refuse. It was only polite to stop by. He would just say hi and head home. Right.

So, he followed the manager back to the office, ignoring the anticipation coiling inside him. Seungri was on the phone when he walked in, speaking in Mandarin, because of course he was. He waved Jiyong forward and covered the phone with one hand, “Sorry one second.” He goes back to the conversation, the foreign language flowing quick and natural.

It gave Jiyong a second to get his shit together because Seungri looked even better now than he did at the club. His hair was flopped over his forehead instead of slicked back and while it kind of made him look like he was in high school, he was wearing black, shirt, pants and tie, and it bumped him up to rich entrepreneur college student. Which was almost accurate since he was twenty five. He was in CEO so his broad shoulders were squared and he gestured as he spoke like he was in front of a board room instead of sitting in his office.

“Sorry,” Seungri said again, once he ended the call. “I’m trying to get a branch of Aori in China and it’s harder than I expected.” When Jiyong doesn’t respond Seungri clears his throat. “How was everything?”

“It was great, thank you for letting us book on such short notice.”

Seungri waved his hand. “No problem,” he smiled. “Want a drink? It’s late so I know you need to get home, but I always feel like I need at least one drink after a meeting.”

Jiyong thought about it for a second before nodding. “Sure, I’ve got a driver anyway and really I need a drink.”

Seungri gave him a knowing smile, “Investors?”

Jiyong couldn’t help but smile back. “How did you know?”

Seungri stood up to walk towards a mini bar against the wall next to his desk, “I feel like all I do is meet with investors, lawyers, and accountants.” He said, picking up a plain bottle of soju. “I know that ‘I’ve fake smiled too long and now my face doesn’t work right’ feeling.”

Jiyong snorted and walked closer to the bar, “That’s pretty much exactly how I feel.” It probably sounded a little strangled, but Jiyong couldn’t help it, he watched Seungri pour them each a glass and wondered if Seungri went to a specific tailor. That’s the only way to explain how he managed to find pants that mold to his ass and thighs so perfectly. When Seungri turned around Jiyong had to tear his eyes away, the pants were just as tight in the front.

Seungri handed him his glass and they both sipped. They drank in silence for a while, and Jiyong felt himself start to unwind a little. The office was minimalist, but there was a large painting on the wall with blended red, tan, and black. It took him a moment but Jiyong could suddenly pick out two people pressed together in the colors.

“You know, I thought you didn’t like me,” Seungri said suddenly, and Jiyong looked away from the painting to see Seungri watching him with his head tilted to the side. “You seemed kind of annoyed by me actually, which happens a lot by the way.” Seungri smile turned a little self-deprecating. “I don’t rub everyone the right way, but I think you might actually like me.”

That felt like an opening to say something stupid about Seungri to rubbing against him and Jiyong took a long sip of his drink to swallow any words that might try and slip out. He ended up tilting the glass back to finish it so he wouldn’t have to look at Seungri. When he lowered his glass it seemed like Seungri was standing closer.

“What do you mean?”

Seungri shrugged and held up the bottle of soju, “One more?”

Jiyong nodded and held out his glass. “You are annoying,” Jiyong said watching Seungri fill his glass. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t like you, I know plenty of annoying people.”

Seungri filled his own glass. “You look at me oddly sometimes.”

Jiyong cocked an eyebrow at him, “This is the third time we’ve met. What do you mean sometimes?”

Seungri ducked his head, smiling shyly, “Okay, you looked at me oddly at my after party.”

The was suddenly  heat swirling inside Jiyong’s abdomen at the memory of that night, the way Seungri moved to the music, the confident look on his face as he walked through the crowd, the low growl Jiyong couldn’t forget from the bathroom. He took another large swallow from his glass and averted his eyes, “I was drunk.”

“Right.” Jiyong looked back over and one side of Seungri’s mouth was pulled up in a smirk. “Still, it was an odd look.”

Curiosity was getting the best of him. Jiyong knew what was going on in his mind that night, he wondered what he looked like, “Odd how?”

“Like...” Seungri trailed off, and his cheeks flushed a little. Then he laughed shyly, dropping his head forward. “Like you wanted to eat me, or,” He glanced up at Jiyong through his eyelashes, “Like you wanted me to eat you.”

“Oh,” Jiyong could feel his own cheeks getting hot and he didn’t know if that was from the alcohol kicking in or the combination of arousal and embarrassment he was feeling. “Well.”

“I apologize if I’m wrong,” Seungri said. “But I’m usually good at recognizing that kind of look.”

Jiyong looked at him for a moment, before sighing.  “You’re not wrong.”

Seungri gave him another one of those looks like all his dreams had finally come true. Jesus.

“So you do like me.”

“Like…” Jiyong made a skeptical noise. “You’re hot, but I’m not sure if I _like_ you.”

Seungri grinned, “I can help you make up your mind.” Seungri tilted his glass up swallowing the last of his soju before sitting it on the bar and moving closer, so close Jiyong could feel the heat of his body. “I can be very persuasive. It’s one of my annoying qualities.”

Jiyong finished his own drink and sat it down on the bar. “One of many annoying qualities.”

Seungri laughed and then he was pressed right against Jiyong’s body. This close, Jiyong could really feel the thick strength of him hidden in Seungri’s compact body, and it made Jiyong shiver. Seungri tilted his chin up and pressed fully against Jiyong until their bodies were flush together and Jiyong’s ass was pressed against Seungri’s desk. “What other annoying qualities do I have?”

Jiyong couldn’t stop himself, he reached up and finally squeezed Seungri’s stupid fucking shoulders. “You talk too much.” The line was so cheesy he felt like he was in a drama for a minute, but it made Seungri’s grin sharpen. Then Seungri leaned in and kissed him.

Jiyong expected Seungri to kiss hard and dominating, all teeth and tongue. Instead, Seungri kissed him softly, almost tenderly, coaxing Jiyong’s mouth open and then licking and tasting Jiyong’s mouth like he had all the time in the world.

It was not what he expected, but Jiyong melted into it. Seungri’s hands moved up to frame his faced, tilting Jiyong’s head where he wanted it so he could deepen the kiss. Jiyong was hard before, but the sure confident way Seungri was pressed against him, holding him casually but firmly in place, and kissing him leisurely, like he had Jiyong right where he wanted him and wasn’t interested in letting him go, made him even harder.

When Seungri finally pulled back Jiyong was a little disoriented. “Not what I expected,” Jiyong said, his voice a little breathy.

Seungri spared him a small smile his hands sliding down Jiyong’s neck before moving back up to cup Jiyong’s jaw. “What did you expect?” Seungri’s tilted Jiyong’s head back again and leaned in to pressed warm, wet kisses down his neck.

“Uh,” God, Seungri’s mouth. Seungri’s teeth scraped against his skin and Jiyong lost his train of thought. “Ah, I thought, you would be more…”Jiyong trailed off with a groan as Seungri grinded against him a little.

“Mean?” Seungri supplied. He pushed his hips forward again and Jiyong could really feel not just how hard Seungri was, but also how big. Fuck, no wonder he had so much confidence. “I can be mean,” Seungri’s teeth sank into the skin of his neck, not enough to pierce it, but enough to hurt in the best way. “But I don’t think that’s what you want.” Seungri slipped his leg between Jiyong’s thighs and rocked against him. His hands caressed down Jiyong’s neck again, his clever fingers pausing to rub over the ink there, before, moving down over his collarbones and pausing at his chest. “I think you want to be taken care of.” Seungri’s thumbs brushed over his nipples, circling them softly, before flicking over them. “You work hard, like me, but you don’t know how to unwind and let go,” Seungri captured Jiyong’s nipples between his fingers suddenly, squeezing tightly and sending shocks of pain and heat down Jiyong’s spine. “Want me to take care of you?”

Jiyong’s breath shuddered and his body jerked when Seungri tightened his grip on Jiyong’s nipples before releasing them. His thumbs rubbed and pressed the now sensitive skin and his teeth scraped a path up Jiyong’s neck.

“Fuck,” Jiyong panted his body singing with sensation, Seungri was still moving against him trapping Jiyong’s erection tight against his body.

“Answer me,” Seungri said.

There’s a heavy weight pulling tight in Jiyong’s abdomen that means he’s heading towards climax, “You’re going to make me come in my pants.” His voice sounded shaky, and Jiyong’s hands gripped Seungri’s shoulders tighter.

Seungri pressed a quick kiss to Jiyong’s mouth, then dragged his teeth against Jiyong’s lower lip, “Is that what you want?” Seungri hadn’t stopped moving, his hands still teasing Jiyong’s nipples and his hips still working a mind-blowing rhythm against Jiyong’s, it was getting hard to think.

“No,” Jiyong said, even as his own hands moved down Seungri’s back to his grip his amazing ass and pull Seungri even closer.

“What do you want?”

Jiyong made a frustrated noise because he didn’t really know, everything just felt really fucking good.

 “Jiyong, answer me, what do you want?”

The pleasure and pressure was building deliciously and Jiyong didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until he had to forced them open to look at Seungri who had pulled back to watch him with sharp focused eyes.

“Fuck me.”

Seungri smiled softly, “You can ask nicer than that.”

Jiyong’s groan was closer to a whine, “Please, fuck me.”

“Close enough.”

Jiyong swallowed a disappointed sound when Seungri moved away, taking the amazing growing pressure with him.

Seungri made quick work of Jiyongs buttons and then pushed Jiyong’s shirt down and off his arms, before moving to the work open Jiyong’s pants.

“Couch or desk?”

“Huh?”

Seungri got Jiyong’s pants open and tugged Jiyong away from the desk to pull them down his legs, crouching down to get rid of Jiyong’s shoes before pulling them all the way off. Seungri looked up at Jiyong, “Do you want me to fuck you on the couch or on my desk?”

Jiyong lost his boxers with his pants and looking down at Seungri’s face so close to his dick was fucking up Jiyong’s thinking process.

“Couch,” Jiyong said after a moment. It would be hot to be fucked over a Seungri’s smooth, obviously expensive desk but Jiyong had work the next morning and he was going to have enough trouble sitting without pulling a muscle by getting fucked on a desk.

Seungri guided Jiyong over to the couch, shedding his own shirt and opening his pants along the way. He helped Jiyong spread over the couch, legs wide, before kicking off his own pants in maybe the unsexist move Jiyong had ever seen. Jiyong snorted and Seungri grinned at him completely unashamed.

“Smooth,” Jiyong said.

“Thanks,” Seungri replied and settled onto his knees between Jiyong’s legs. He reached between the couch cushions and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube.

“Um.”

Seungri huffed a laugh at him as he popped the lid open, “I put these here today, I don’t actually make a habit of having sex in my office.”

Jiyong shifted uncomfortably, “But you do have sex in your club?” It wasn’t something he’d meant to bring up but it was nagging at him.

Seungri paused in the act of coating his fingers, “What?”

“I saw you, at the after party, fucking someone in the bathroom.”

“Ah,” Seungri sat back on his heels looking embarrassed. “I don’t like doing that, but well,” he sighed. “It was a complicated situation.”

“Complicated how?”

Seungri sighed, “Everyone has that one ex that they have lingering feelings for, I do too. I’ve been trying to avoid him because he knows that.” Seungri shifted uncomfortably. “He came to the club that night and we hooked up, I’m not proud of that. I made sure the bouncers know him now so it shouldn’t happen again.”

Jiyong looked at him, Seungri looked sad, a little defeated, and it reminded Jiyong of his own ex, the guy who almost ruined Jiyong’s career on more than one occasion because he wanted all of Jiyong’s time and refused to take no for an answer. He ended having to get a restraining order and Jiyong didn’t know what he’d do if he saw him again.

“Hey,” Jiyong bumped Seungri with his knee, “We doing this or not, it’s cold in here.”

Seungri blinked adorably at him and Jiyong smiled. “You still want to keep going?”

“Well, I didn’t mean to kill the mood but,” Jiyong gave Seungri a coy look, at least he hoped it was coy, and made his voice soft. “Aren’t you going to take care of me?”

A smile broke over Seungri’s face and he leaned forward, seemingly unconcerned about the lube he was smearing on the couch, and kissed Jiyong sweetly. Seungri’s slick hand wrapped around Jiyong’s flagging erection and Jiyong groaned into Seungri’s mouth and thrust up into the slick tightness. Seungri pulled back but kept his face close, “I’m glad you said something,” he said. “I would hate if you had doubts in the back of your head about the kind of person I am.”

Jiyong gasped as Seungri’s hand pulled him back to full hardness, “I still don’t really know the kind of person you are.”

“Yeah, but you obviously didn’t like the kind of careless person who fucks random people in bathrooms.”

Jiyong’s hips started pushing up into Seungri’s grip, he couldn’t believe they were having a conversation right now. “I-ah,” Seungri was back to kissing his neck and Jiyong tilted his head back to give him more access. “Maybe.”

“Well I’m not like that.”

“Okay, good, fuck me now?”

Seungri’s hand pulled off and Jiyong made a regretful noise, his hips jerking up to chase Seungri’s hand of their own accord. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

“Uh-huh,” Jiyong’s head fell back as Seungri used a slick finger to circle Jiyong’s hole. Seungri took his time, making sure Jiyong was thoroughly slick and stretched before adding another finger. Even jerking Jiyong through it, when he had any discomfort, and leaning in for soft soothing kisses, even though Jiyong didn’t realize he needed to be soothed.

“One more?” Jiyong was grinding down on three of Seungri’s fingers and while Seungri had been careful of how much he was stroking over Jiyong’s prostate, Jiyong still felt close to the edge.

“I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, fuck, come on.”

“Okay, okay,” Seungri pulled his fingers out carefully and Jiyong almost whined, God, he was ready. Seungri’s cock was thick and heavy and Jiyong knew it was going to hurt going in, but he wanted that pain.

Seungri made quick work of the condom and slicked himself liberally with lube, Jiyong spared a thought for whoever was going to have to clean this couch, it was sticky with lube all over. Then Seungri was looming over him, one hand next to Jiyong’s face, the other guiding his cock between Jiyong’s legs.

“Fuck,” Jiyong breathed, because maybe he wasn’t ready, the head of Seungri’s cock was thick and even with stretching and lube Seungri spent an uncomfortable amount of time trying to work his cock in. The pressure against his hole was almost overwhelming, Seungri felt huge, and Jiyong grit his teeth on a gasp. “Don’t stop,” he warned when Seungri gave him worried look.

Seungri’s brow furrowed, and the pressure increased, then the head of Seungri’s cock breached him and Jiyong made a strangled noise of pain. “Okay? You okay? Want to stop?”

“No, fuck,” Jiyong panted. “I’m okay, don’t want to stop, just give me a second.”

Seungri nodded and bit his lip, his eyes fluttering as Jiyong clenched around him to try and get used to the stretch, “God, you feel so good. Let me know when I can move.”

The sting faded and Jiyong caught his breath, “Okay, fuck me, God.” Seungri pushed forward, and the stretch almost felt like too much in the best way possible. When Seungri’s body was flush against his, Jiyong felt deliciously, overwhelmingly full.

“Tell me how you like it?” Seungri said, his hips were twitching, but he didn’t move. “How do you want me to fuck you?”

“Slow, deep, hard.”

“Fuck, just how I like it,” Seungri said, smiling down at him, then he pulled out slow before pushing back in. Seungri hitched Jiyong’s legs up higher, and leaned in for another kiss, the next push in is even deeper and Seungri groans into Jiyong’s mouth. Seungri kept kissing him as he increased the pace, even when they both became breathless, and couldn’t do more than touch their mouths together. “Is it good?” Seungri asked, breathlessly.

“Yes, god, fuck me harder.”

“Harder?”

“Please.”

Seungri gave him what he wanted, driving his hips forward and fucking Jiyong so hard it took his breath away. Jiyong’s hands migrated to Seungri’s hips, pulling and guiding him so Seungri was rubbing just where Jiyong wants him. But it was still not quite what he needed and Jiyong let a frustrated breath.

“What do you want? Harder? Deeper? Faster?” Jiyong groaned as Seungri thrust deep and grinded against him, “Tell me how to make you feel good.”

“Deeper,” Jiyong panted.

Seungri pulled back enough to loop Jiyong’s legs over his arms, and when he thrust in this time, Jiyong groaned loud and long. “Like that, baby? Fuck you’re squeezing me so tight.” Seungri shoved in again, and ground his cock deep inside Jiyong with a moan of his own. “That what you want?”

“Yes, fuck me just like that,” Each thrust of Seungri’s hips shoved Jiyong closer to that shining edge of orgasm. His cock was trapped between them, and it scraped against Seungri’s stomach with every movement of their bodies.

“You like it?”

“Yes!”

“You love it?”

“Yes, fuck, yes!”

“What do you say?”

Jiyong growled.

“Be good,” Seungri crooned, shifting Jiyong’s legs over his shoulders and shoving so deep Jiyong thought he could taste him. “What do you say to me for fucking you so good?”

“Mhm,” Jiyong groaned but shook his head.

Seungri ground deep inside him making Jiyong’s eyes roll. “Be good,” he said again. “What do you say?”

The next thrust was so hard Jiyong almost screamed, he could feel his orgasm rising inside him, making his toes curl, his balls draw up tight and his ass clench harder around Seungri’s dick. Seungri thrust hard again, “Ah, thank you.”

“Good boy,” Seungri said and started fucking Jiyong in earnest, moving so hard and so deep Jiyong cried out with every thrust. “Who’s fucking you good, huh?”

“You.”

“Who?” When Jiyong just moaned, Seungri slipped his hand between them, gripping Jiyong’s cock, now slippery with precum. “Tell me, Jiyong.”

“You, fuck you.”

“There’s something you want to call me, something you want to say to me,” Seungri punctuated the words by grinding his hips again, and Jiyong’s toes curled. “Who’s fucking you so good baby?”

Jiyong grit his teeth, but he could feel the answer building up inside him just like his orgasm.

“Tell me, then I want to watch you come for me baby.”

“Daddy,” Jiyong whispered. Fuck just saying the word made his fucking blood boil.

“Oh fuck,” Seungri panted. “Yeah, baby, you like the way Daddy fucks you?”

“Fuck yes.”

“You going to come for Daddy, huh? Going to show me how good Daddy’s cock feels?”

Jiyong’s only answer was a muted shout as he bucked up, his whole body spasming as he came so hard he forgot to breathe. Seungri fucked him through it, his movements slowing as Jiyong shuddered beneath him.

Then Seungri’s breathing grew ragged, and he pulled out, making Jiyong feel bereft and empty, yanking the condom off and jerking off onto Jiyong’s stomach. Seungri’s head fell back and he let out a breathy moan as he came on Jiyong’s heaving stomach, adding to the mess already there.

“God damn,” Seungri fell forward, bracing himself on his elbow before pressing their bodies close together again the come on Jiyong’s stomach smearing their abdomens together.. Seungri’s other hand went between Jiyong’s legs and he thrust three fingers back inside him, taking away that hollow feeling left behind when Seungri pulled out of him.

Jiyong lay there his mind blissfully blank as they caught their breath.

“That never happened to me before,” Jiyong said, finally. He’s never called anyone anything during sex, sometimes not even their name.

“Happens to me sometimes.

“How did you know?”

Seungri shrugged and pressed a kiss against Jiyong’s neck, “I can read people really well,” he said. “It’s why business is so easy for me. I can tell when people need something, and I can especially tell if it’s something they want from me.”

“Is it weird? I think it’s weird.”

“It’s not weird,” Seungri finally pulls his fingers free, and covers Jiyong’s body with his completely. It’s oddly comforting. “You want someone to take care of you.”

“I’m not a kid.”

“Yeah but sometimes don’t you just want someone to coddle you, look after you, make sure everything is alright.” The words filled Jiyong with longing.

“I guess so.”

“See not weird.”

“Are you offering?” Jiyong asked softly. He doesn’t even know what he’s asking really. But having someone take care of him sounds nice.

“Yes.”

“Why?” Jiyong squirmed under him but when Seungri made to shift off him, Jiyong wrapped his arms around Seungri’s back to hold him in place. “We’re both so busy, how would that even work?”

“Well we’d have to talk about it, see what we both want,” Seungri sighed and Jiyong wondered if he was falling asleep. “I like taking care of people, I like making people happy.”

Jiyong thought about it, his mind drifting to his empty apartment, his lonely evenings spent at the office. What would it be like to have someone around who just wanted to make him happy? It didn’t sound real.

“Okay.”

He could feel Seungri’s smile where his mouth was pressed against Jiyong’s neck. “Okay.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
